


Irresistible

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Stark Week 2017 [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vampire Steve Rogers, Werewolf Tony, Woodland Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony brings home a new friend. Steve isn't all that happy about it.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff! It's a fluffy, fluffy day!

Tony cooed at the little rabbit in his arms as he carried it out of the elevator and onto the tower floor that housed the gym and his own personal indoor forest. (The one the other Avengers were absolutely _forbidden_ to do training exercises in on pain of being kicked out of his tower in a hot second.) He’d just finished splinting the critter’s broken leg and was looking forward to introducing her to her new home. The limb had been stuck in a hunter’s trap when he’d found her, attracted by the scent of blood while in his wolf form. He didn’t think it would ever heal up well enough for her to survive in the wild again.

It was just his bad luck that Steve was coming out of the gym as he walked by, freshly showered from his workout. His mouth was open, fangs exposed, and the vampire was breathing deeply. He could probably smell the blood from inside the gym. Tony tensed up in anticipation for the battle he _knew_ was coming. Sure enough, Cap’s expression morphed into a scowl the moment he set eyes on the furry bundle in Tony’s arms.

“I see you’ve been out hunting again,” he said disapprovingly.

Tony clutched the rabbit closer to his chest and kept right on walking, refusing to let Cap derail his day.

“It’s called running, thank you very much. Unlike hunting, it’s a biological imperative. The only werewolves that hunt anymore are the ones who do so for sport and you know I have no interest in that sort of thing. I’d think it would be something easier for you to understand, seeing as how you have to drink blood to stay alive.”

“And yet every time you go out for a run, you bring back another injured creature.”

The werewolf rolled his eyes as JARVIS opened the door to the indoor forest for them so they could enter with ease.

“It’s not like I’m the one injuring them. Besides, it’s not _every_ time.”

“Fine. Every _other_ time.”

“What am I supposed to do, Mr. I Got into a Fight Over Social Injustice in Every Back Alley in Brooklyn? Leave them there to die?”

Even with Steve’s scent so muted from his nature and recent shower, Tony could smell his displeasure loud and clear.

“I’m just saying you’re practically running a shelter out of your _house_ , Tony. You can’t keep doing this.”

“I still can’t believe you’re trying to pull that crap,” the genius said as he set the rabbit down gently in the grass. He kept a careful eye on it as he stripped off his t-shirt and pants. “The Steve Rogers I grew up hearing stories about would have fallen all over himself trying to save each and every one of these critters while hunting down the trappers that hurt them in the first place.”

He placed a hand on one hip and cocked it to the side to better stare down his teammate. It was a good thing he’d never been shy about his body, even though Steve was keeping his eyes carefully on Tony’s face.

“It’s not that. You know I want to make sure they get taken care of. And, _yes,_ ” he continued on before Tony could open his mouth again, “I know the only ones you keep are the ones too injured or otherwise unable to be released back into the wild, but still. Don’t you think you should take them to a professional?”

Tony pursed his lips, mock offended.

“Are you implying I don’t take proper care of my rescues, Rogers?”

As if to illustrate his point, a massive buck strode out of the underbrush between the trees and into the entrance clearing. His antlers spread tall enough that he had to duck to avoid some of the lower branches. Tony beamed at the sight of him.

“Bambi!” he greeted happily, stepping forward to rub faces.

It didn’t have quite the same effect in his human form as when he was shifted, but it was still comforting. He’d found Bambi as a fawn and the buck never failed to come find him the moment Tony entered the forest. He heard Steve give a put-upon sigh.

“You take great care of them, Tony,” the blonde admitted. “No one could say otherwise.”

“Great!” the werewolf said brightly, grinning. “Then I’ll consider this conversation over!”

Before Steve had a chance to respond, Tony let the change overtake him, body shifting into that of a giant wolf. He shook out his thick, brown fur before trotting over to the family’s newest addition and nudging at the rabbit with his nose. He needed to show her around. After, he’d curl up with her and Bambi for a nap in the sun.

Maybe, if Steve was nice and apologized, Tony would let him join them.


End file.
